


You're My First...Everything

by abbeygabriel4250



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeygabriel4250/pseuds/abbeygabriel4250
Summary: In which Yachi Hitoka is dealing with a broken heart and meets Kanoka Amanai at Kiyoko Shimizu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke's wedding.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	You're My First...Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction!  
> Here is the Spotify playlist to listen to while reading it: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4zCF8565Fh5LBTnsfc9CWy?si=rJHDW_LvTTGGgrzKUZEg7g
> 
> I hope to write more Haikyu fan fiction in the future!

**Chapter 1**

**Now: At Kanoka Amanai and Yachi Hitoka's Wedding- 6 Hours Until the Wedding**

Wow. Kanoka Amanai heaved a large sigh. I get to marry Yachi Hitoka. Yachi Hitoka. Yachi fucking Hitoka. Shit, I need to breathe more. 

In and out, in and out. 

Oh, who am I kidding? Kanoka sighed again, even more, exasperated than the first. I love her so much, I can’t stop smiling! She is so perfect. Fuck. Hitoka, stop being so beautiful for once in your life. 

**Then: At Kiyoko Shimizu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke’s Wedding- 2 Years Until the Wedding**

“Babe, I love you, so much! I am so glad I can say I am married to you, now.” 

“Ryuu, stop, there are people watching…” 

“I just love you so much! I can’t stop my feelings.” 

Kiyoko giggles while staring at Tanaka like he is the only man in the world. Because at that moment, for her, he was. 

“I love you, Ryuu. Thank you for marrying me. I know I wasn’t very open about my feelings in high school, but I love you so so much.” 

Off to the side, Yachi Hitoka heaves a big sigh. She had finally gotten over the heartbreak Kiyoko had caused her years earlier when Yachi had confessed her feelings. And here she was watching Kiyoko marry someone else. Someone who was also Yachi’s friend. That shit hurt. 

Grabbing the bottle of wine, Yachi poured a large glass and downed it in one gulp. 

“Yachi?” 

“Oh. Hi, Sho. How are you?” 

“Oh! I’m great! Kageyama promised me he would buy me a new volleyball and I am so excited because there is this super cool-looking volleyball I have been wanting for a while and…” Hinata Shoyo started trailing off when he realized Yachi was crying. 

“Yachi...how are you holding up? I know you really, really liked Kiyoko.” 

Yachi held up the bottle of wine as if to say ‘how do you _think_ I’m doing.’ Shoyo sighed before taking the wine bottle from Yachi. 

“Yachi. This isn’t good for you. I care about you. You need to care about yourself. Please. Stop drinking.” 

“Sho. You don’t understand.” 

“I don’t understand?” Shoyo made a face of disgust and anguish. “Yachi. I have watched all, and I mean all, of the setters in Japan flirt with my boyfriend and you think I don’t understand?” Fuck, Yachi thought to herself. I forgot they’ve only been together for two years. 

“Anyway...I love you Yachi so make sure to take care of yourself. You aren’t townsperson B anymore so you better love yourself now. Anyway, I have to go! Bokuto wants to sing Dancing Queen by ABBA with me and I can’t turn him down! He would kill me if I did!” 

Yachi sighs. She takes this as her cue to get up and go talk to Kiyoko even though she is a drunken mess right now. 

“Kiyoko. Hi.” 

“Yachi, hi! I am so glad you could make it. It wouldn’t have been a perfect wedding without you. I love you so much.” 

“Yeah...yeah. I love you too, Kiyoko.” 

Yachi looks out to the reception hall and spots a beautiful-looking woman sitting by herself. 

“Kiyoko?”

“Hmm?”

“Who is that woman?” 

“Oh! That’s Kanoka Amanai! She was best friends with Ryuu when they were younger. She plays on the National Japan women’s team! You should go talk to her, ‘Toka. I am sure she would love you!” 

Yachi was trying not to panic, but her insides were melting at the thought of talking to Kanoka. Yachi grabbed a bottle of champagne and made her way over to Kanoka. 

Yachi sits down and sighs again, forgetting about her true mission to talk to Kanoka. Finally, left alone. No one else around her. Until she looks across the room and sees Kanoka Amanai, remembering the beautiful woman. Kanoka looks lost. Like she isn’t supposed to be there. But all Yachi recognizes is the feeling of heartbreak and disappointment. So, unlike anything Yachi has ever done before, she stands up, walks to Kanoka, and hands her a glass and the bottle of champagne. 

“Oh. Um...thanks.” 

“Yeah.” 

The two sit in long uncomfortable silence before Yachi finally breaks it. 

“So. Who are you in love with here?” 

“What?” Kanoka turns a bright red and looks visibly shaken. Yachi has drunk so much she pretends not to notice and continues with the conversation. 

“You” Yachi gestures to Kanoka. “-are staring at someone here. So tell me who.” 

“Tanaka…” 

“Ahh. Young love? Or was it young heartbreak? Oh, wait. Wait let me guess. You loved him, but he didn’t love you so you were left defeated, but since you are so nice to him still you are at this wedding surrounded by people who you love, but all you want to do is cry?” 

“How-how did you know?” 

“Hon. I am there right now. Rejected by Kiyoko. Joined the Karasuno volleyball team _for_ her. But nope. She doesn’t feel the same way. Now here I am trying to not cry because I love her so much.” 

Yachi sighs and Kanoka looks deeply at the woman in front of her. She recognizes the same painful, painted smile that she wears every day. 

“I think I saw you at Nationals a few times, Yachi.” 

Yachi was trying so hard to hide her lesbian panic, but at the mention of her past, she became a bright, bright strawberry red. 

“O-oh. Um...I think I remember you? I’m sorry. There were so many large, tall men there and so many beautiful, pretty girls. I kind of block it out of my memory because it makes me so anxious.” 

“Yachi, don’t apologize. It’s been years. I think I remember catching a certain someone when he fell into me.” 

“OH!” At that moment, it felt like a lightbulb had gone off in Yachi’s brain. “Wait...shit, Kanoka you were so pretty.” 

“Ah, thanks...you are pretty.” 

“Oh whoops! I completely forgot to use the present tense. I feel so bad right now. Please forgive me, Kanoka. You are pretty, you were pretty...you is pretty?” 

Kanoka suddenly laughs. Her laugh feels like a warm hug that immediately makes Yachi relax. 

“Yachi. It’s okay. Thank you for apologizing, but it’s okay!” 

Kanoka suddenly feels Tanaka staring at her. Yachi notices too.

“I-I should probably go see what Tanaka wants.” 

“Yeah. Bye, Kanoka!” 

Kanoka walks hurriedly to Tanaka so she can resume her conversation with Yachi. 

“Ryuu...what do you want?” 

“Amanai...are you talking to Yachi? THE Yachi? You are talking to Yachi right now?” 

Kanoka sighed. “Yeah. Why?” 

“I haven’t seen Yachi stare at anyone like that since she met Kiyoko!” 

“So?” Kanoka is exhausted from Tanaka’s little antics and wants him to get to the point.

“ _Soooooo_ go after her! She is a lesbian. Like a _major_ lesbian. Like ‘Whoa calm down we get you’re a lesbian.’” 

“Ryuu.” Kanoka sighed then grabbed Tanaka by his shoulders, shaking some sense into him. “What does that have to do with me?” 

“Amanai. I see the way you look at women. Hell, I’ve seen the way you look at my sister. I know...I know you liked me. But I need you to put yourself out there. I can’t keep seeing you broken like this. I just want you to be happy.” Kanoka doesn’t say anything she just lunges forward and grabs Tanaka in a hug. 

“I love you, Ryuu. I will never stop loving you, but I will take your advice. I will try to be happy. For you. Only for you.” 

Tanaka gives Kanoka a smile, a thumbs-up, and sends her on her way. Kanoka starts laughing, running to Yachi. Yachi turns to see her and smiles brighter than she has ever smiled, even bigger than when she smiles at Kiyoko.

**Now: At Kanoka Amanai and Yachi Hitoka's Wedding- 6 Hours Until the Wedding**

“Yachi. Deep breaths! I can’t curl your hair if you keep crying.” 

Miwa Kageyama was always there for Yachi when she struggled with her sexuality. Miwa came out when she was 13 after quitting volleyball. She was single for years and years before she met Saeko Tanaka at the MSBY Jackals vs Schweiden Adlers match that everyone went to. She fell head over heels for the blonde bisexual. However, Saeko didn’t realize Miwa’s feelings. Till one night. They were drunk at a party for the Japan National Team. 

“Fuck.” 

“Saeko, you good?” 

“There are so pretty girls here and not one of them wants me! Do I _look_ like I’m good?” Saeko was trying to joke, but Miwa could tell she was genuinely hurting. 

“Well...I want you.”

“Oh yeah, okay. Wait...what the fuck? The fuck? You can’t just spring that one someone! Miwa, what? Miwa, stop staring at me! Answer! What did you just say?” But instead of causing Saeko even more pain, Miwa leaned forward, placed her hand on the blond woman’s thigh, her grip becoming tighter, and kissed her. Yachi sighed. “I knew it was only a few months before you two would be making out.” 

Saeko and Miwa stared at each other. The rest of the night they never let go of each other. Not once. They had been inseparable ever since. Yachi had always been the one Miwa trusted. Yachi confided in Miwa and Miwa confided in Yachi. They were both lesbians who knew who they were when they were very young. 

“Sorry, Miwa! I just can’t believe I am getting married to Kanoka Amanai. Kanoka. Amanai. THE Kanoka Amanai. Shit! Why did she choose me of all people?” 

“Because.Yachi. You are beautiful. You are strong. You are amazing. You are intelligent. And you deserve love.” 

With each word she spoke, Miwa put another bobby pin in Yachi’s hair to make sure it stayed. 

“Ow! Miwa, that hurt!” 

Miwa turned to face Yachi, with a small smirk on her face. 

“Yachi. Beauty is pain. Welcome to a whole lot of pain.” 

**Then: At Kiyoko Shimizu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke’s Wedding- 2 Years Until the Wedding**

“Ok. Ok. So then Kageyama is like ‘Hinata why the fuck are you trying to hold my hand? Just grab your water bottle and leave’ And Hinata goes ‘Idiot! Kageyama I love you! You dumb son of a bitch.’ I almost died laughing right there! I mean, they’re so perfect together, but how did they never realize their feelings for each other?” 

Both women have been laughing and drinking champagne for 20 minutes. No one else in the world matters right now. Just them. 

“Ok. Ok, I have such a great story about Ryuu. So you know that Ryuu has always protected me, right? 

Well, he is absolutely _terrified_ of cats.” 

Yachi goes still for a second before what Kanoka just said registers with her. “Wait. Tanaka is afraid of... _cats_?” 

“Yes! I know. I know it’s crazy, but it’s so true. So anyway I show up at his house one day, right? And I have this beautiful calico cat and the first thing Ryuu does is he runs up to Saeko. She comes down like ‘What the fuck is the matter?’ She sees the cat and she steals her. God. Fuck, Saeko looked so hot that day.” 

Yachi was paying close attention to the story, but after Kanoka’s last words, she looks very shocked. 

“Uh...Kanoka?” 

“Hm?” 

“Are you...you know?” Yachi frantically struggles to find something she can use to explain her question. She glances across the table and sees a basket of strawberries. She grabs it before holding up the red fruit in front of Kanoka. Kanoka looks at her stone-faced. She is so confused. 

“...Yachi? Uh what-what does strawberry mean?” 

“Fuck. Ok so when I first met the managers at Fukordani, Yukie and Kaori, they told me they have this game to find out who is lesbian or not. They ask if the person relates to strawberries because apparently lesbians equal strawberries? I don’t really understand it, but I think it’s cute because strawberries are beautiful and I love to eat them.” 

At that last line, Yachi winks at Kanoka. However, Kanoka is taken aback by Yachi’s forwardness. 

“Oh...I-I’m not like that.” 

Yachi’s shoulders sink. Her face looks incredibly sullen like she is about to cry.

“Oh.” 

However, Kanoka saves Yachi with her next question. 

“I-is there a fruit for bisexuals?” 

Yachi’s head perks up and she begins frantically running around the room until she finds Yukie and Kaori. 

“Yachi, dear, slow down. What do you need?” 

Yachi is panting and heaving before she finally makes out, “I. need. a. mango.” 

Kaori looks at her girlfriend extremely confused, but Yukie begins running around with Yachi to help her find the mango. 

They end up walking over to Miwa Kageyama and Saeko Tanaka.

“Babe, I can’t wait to be home again. I miss you so much.” 

Saeko looks up and sees Yachi and Yukie frantically gasping.

“Oh, shit. Are you okay? What’s wrong, Yachi? Tell me, now.” 

“Fuck. Saeko, we need a mango.” 

Saeko’s eyebrows go up and she reaches into her purse and pulls out a large mango. 

“Will _this_ do the trick?” 

Both Yachi and Yukie say, ‘Yes’ at the same time before running back to where they were. 

“Yukie, babe, care to explain what is going on?” 

“Karori. Remember our little strawberry equals lesbian game?” 

“Ohhhh. Shit. Yeah, I remember that like the back of my hand.” 

“Well. Yachi came up with a mango equals bisexual game in order for her to figure out if she had a chance with Kiyoko. And now I take it she will be trying her luck with that black-haired beauty over there.” 

Yukie pointed her hand in the direction of Kanoka who still looked extremely confused. Yachi nodded profusely. “Yes! I have to know if she likes women!” And with that Yachi ran back to where Kanoka was. 

“Oh. Yachi! You’re back. I thought you had left me.” 

“No. No. I have to show you something.” 

“And that is?” Kanoka did not like surprises. They made her terrified. The thought that she couldn’t control something made her quake with fear. 

“Ok. Do you see this mango? Beautiful, ripe, looking extremely fruity. Is this you?” 

Kanoka started laughing her warm laugh which made Yachi feel embarrassed. When Kanoka realized Yachi was serious, she placed her hand on the mango as a gesture of ‘go on, elaborate for me.’

“Well. Lesbians equal strawberries, right? I believe that mangoes equal bisexuals. So I was asking if you were bisexual. Because I think you are super, extremely, incredibly beautiful and I want to know if I even have a slim chance with you.” Kanoka sighed. A heavily weighted sigh. A sigh that had years of trauma attached to it. 

“Well. Look it’s complicated okay. My parents aren’t religious, per se, but my older cousin is. And he basically raised me. Fuck. I really didn’t think I’d be talking about this right now...He would always tell me I was a sinner just for existing when I told him a woman was hot. So...yes, I like women, but I can’t act on it or he will disown me. And he is all I have. I can’t lose him.” Yachi was expecting a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ But Yachi understood having familial issues. So instead of telling Kanoka, it would be okay, she set down the mango she was holding, reached out, and wrapped Kanoka in a tight hug. 

“Ya-”

“No. Kanoka, don’t say anything right now. I am going to tell you about my past problems with my family. Because I know how you feel. Believe me, I do. But you can never learn to love yourself if you don’t let go of the toxicity in your life. So, I will tell you. But first, let me clarify. I am a strawberry. I am a lesbian. I love women. Always have and always will. And I think you do too. But I am willing to be here for you even if you don’t. So let me be here for you. Let me just hold onto you a little longer. Let me love you. Because I know you can’t love yourself. So let me love you for both of us. Because I have enough love in my heart for that. I want you, Kanoka.” After Yachi’s long spiel, she started crying and stayed hugging Kanoka all night. They never got around to talking about Yachi’s familial issues, but it didn’t matter because that night the only people in the world who mattered were them. It was just Kanoka and Yachi. No one else. 

**Now: Kanoka Amanai and Yachi Hitoka’s wedding- 6 hours Til the Wedding**

“Beauty is pain. Welcome to a whole lot of pain.”

Just then, Saeko slipped through the back door, walked up to Miwa, and planted a kiss right on her shoulder.

“Damn. Babe, that was dark. Even for you.” 

Yachi considered Saeko and Miwa like older sisters. 

“Saeko! How are you?” 

“Yachi! Hi, babes, I am doing phenomenal, but more importantly, how are you? It’s been 2 years since you first met Kanoka. How does it feel to know in a few hours it will be many more with her?” 

Yachi sighed before reaching for her phone with a strawberry print phone case. 

“It feels...feels like I’ve known her my whole life. I love her so much. Even Kiyoko didn’t make me feel the way she does. I can’t believe I get to wake up every morning next to her. I can’t believe I get to say she is mine. She is _mine._ No one else’s. Fuck. I love her so much.” Yachi had started to cry which made Yukie appear in the doorway. 

“Yachi! Did you smear your fucking makeup crying again?” 

Yachi felt the mascara streaming down her face and glanced up to Yukie with her puppy dog eyes, “ _Mayyybeee_.”

“Yachi. I swear to god. I can’t do your makeup if you keep crying!” 

“But _Yuuuuuukieeeee_.” 

“No buts. Stop crying or I won’t touch your makeup again. Well, no matter you don’t need it anyway. Because when I look in the mirror do you know what I see?” 

Yachi shook her head and looked in the mirror along with Yukie. 

“I see a strong, intelligent, beautiful woman who deserves happiness every day. Oh and I see you too, Yachi!” 

As if she was summoned when her fiancee became narcissistic again, Kaori appeared in the doorway. 

“Yukie. If you are hyping yourself up again. I swear to god. What do I do with you?” Yukie happily skipped over to Kaori. “You know you love me.” Before pressing up to Kaori and kissing her.

**Then: Kanoka Amanai and Yachi Hitoka- 2 Years Til the Wedding**

“Bokuto. Stop drinking.” 

“AKAAASHIIIIIII! I LOVE YOUUUUUU SOOOOO MUCH. MARRY ME BEFORE I CRY!” 

“Bokuto.” 

“AKAAASHIIIII!” 

Yachi gave Akaashi a look of sympathetic pity before turning to her car. She had stayed hugging Kanoka for hours and by the time they had separated, the reception was over. They exchanged contact information with the promise of meeting up again. Yachi’s heart was skipping beats and she could not wait to tell Miwa and Saeko what had happened! 

“Fuck. Hinata, why do you always lose your shoes at parties?” 

Yachi saw Hinata being dragged out by Tobio Kageyama. 

“Sho! Where the hell are your shoes?” 

Hinata muttered a few words that were slurred together so Yachi could not understand. Yachi turned to Kageyama for help.

“He took them off when singing ‘Dancing Queen’ with Bokuto and he lost them again. I swear to god. I buy him new shoes after every party. And _every_ single fucking time he loses them.” 

“Oh. Wow. I’m sorry, Tobio! But have a good night. Make sure Sho gets to sleep at a good time for me, okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Night, Yachi.” 

The next people to come out of the building are Osamu Miya and Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

“Yama! Yama!” Yachi’s face brightens when she sees him. 

“Yachi!” 

Yachi glances behind Yamaguchi and sees a stone-faced Osamu. 

“Yama. Who is that?” 

“Oh, shit, Yachi. I forgot to tell you! This man” Yamaguchi points to Osamu. “promised to make me onigiri every day for the rest of my life. So I guess I’m stuck with him.” 

“Oh my god! Yama that is amazing. I am so so so _truly_ happy for you. I love that you have found someone who cares so much about you, but how is Tsukki holding up?” 

Yamaguchi sighs. “Tsu-Tsukki didn’t love me as I loved him. We will always be best friends and I love him to death, but he didn’t love me as deeply as I did. I just couldn’t keep being with someone who didn’t care about me the way I cared about him. I love Tsukki so much, but we are better as friends.” 

Yachi nods in a very understanding way before turning to unlock her car door. 

“Yachi?” 

“Hm. Yama, what is it?” 

“Don’t leave until you meet Sakusa. I think you’ll like him.” 

“Ok, Yama, I won’t. Good night!” 

And just like that Yamaguchi and Osamu left. 

Yachi was soon greeted by Kiyoko Shimizu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

“Bye, Hitoka! I love you so have fun tonight.” 

“Bye, Kiyoko. I love you, good night.” 

Fuck, Yachi sighs. Why do I have to love Kiyoko? 

Yachi turns to unlock her car before she hears someone say ‘Night, Omi Omi.’ Yachi immediately turns around and is greeted by a tall, brooding man with curly black hair and two moles above his eyebrow. 

Shit. He _is_ scary. This must be Sakusa. 

“Hi. I am Yachi Hitoka! How are you, Sakusa?” 

Sakusa stares at Yachi with such cold eyes Yachi can’t help but swallow her throat loudly. But then Sakusa does the unexpected. He reaches down at Yachi and pulls her into a hug. Yachi doesn’t even try to fight it. Sakusa doesn’t say anything and neither does Yachi. Then Sakusa finally speaks. 

“I know how you’re feeling. I am here for you. Feel to reach out to me, Yachi.” 

And with that Yachi gets into her car, waving goodbye to her new friend, feeling even more strange about the night than she did at the beginning. 

**Now: Kanoka Amanai and Yachi Hitoka’s Wedding- 5 Hours Til the Wedding**

Yachi stared at her reflection in the mirror, contemplating a major question she knew she had to ask her friends.

“Saeko, Miwa, Yukie, Kaori. Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, babes, what is it?” They all answered at the same time. 

Yachi could feel her stomach flipping over and over again with each deep breath she heaved. “How did you know that she was the one?” 

The first to answer is Saeko. 

“Yachi. You’re not having second thoughts, are you? No getting cold feet on my watch.” 

“No. No. It’s just...just Kanoka never seemed to make time for me. So why now? Why does she love me now? Why does she want me now? Because I’ve wanted her for years. So why is it only now that she wants me? Was it something I did wrong?” 

Miwa is the only one to answer after a long pause of silence. 

“Yachi. That’s how I felt too. ‘Why does Saeko want me? I’m not even that special. How could she learn to love someone like me?’ But the thing is _if you want to truly love someone, you have to let go of all the fears holding you back._ You can’t be holding on to the fears you had when you were 21. You can’t. You have to let them go. And because you let them go, that’s how you can learn to love someone else. And I believe you can learn to do this. Because I learned to do it. And I _know_ you can do it.” 

The other three nodded in agreement but Miwa’s words really stuck with Yachi. 

_If you want to truly love someone, you have to let go of all the fears holding you back._

Shit, Yachi thought to herself. Why is Miwa so fucking smart? 

Yachi reached out and hugged Miwa before falling into her chair again, bawling. 

“I-I really thought I was past these insecurities, but every time I see Kanoka a new feeling of worthless is unlocked. I love her so much. I would die for her, but why does she make me so...so” Yachi began making large gesticulations trying to search for the right word. 

“So helpless?” 

Yachi sighed. “Yes. That.” 

**Then: A Week after Kiyoko and Tanaka's Wedding- 2 Years Til the Wedding**

Fuck. Yachi rolled out of bed and scrolled through her Instagram feed. Just the usual volleyball posts before she saw something that made her want to scream and cry and hug them. 

**Post from miwa.kageyama**

(Photo) 

Caption: Just got engaged to this dumb, brilliant, beautiful, sexy babe🥰

(You better make me cake for posting, Saeko🙄)

Yachi quickly commented: 

“HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD! Y’ALL ARE SO ADORABLE. 

HELP! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”

Yachi sighed. She was happy for the couple, but she wished she had someone of her own. Then she remembered Kanoka. Yachi frantically grabbed her phone again, scrolling through her contacts until she found ‘Kanoka Amanai.’ 

**Sent Yachi Hitoka**

Hi, Kanoka! It’s 

Yachi! Yachi from the wedding. 

Yachi from Karasuno. That Yachi!

Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to 

get boba with me tomorrow at 3 pm? Please 

respond when you can 😙😙☺️☺️💖💖

Yachi stared at her phone for minutes before she started to second guess herself. Should she have sent a message at all? Should she have sent that many emojis? Should she have used the heart emoji? But by the time Yachi was beginning to spiral into a panic attack, Kanoka responded. 

**Sent Kanoka Amanai**

Hi, Yachi! That sounds fantastic!

It is great to hear back from you!

I would love, love, love to get boba with you! 

See you tomorrow at 3 pm💖💖

Yachi just about cried when she saw the two hearts from Kanoka. Yachi went to her contacts to call Miwa and then realized she had someone else she could call. So she scrolled through the comments, found ‘S’, and clicked the contact for Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“Sakusa? Hi. Are you free? I have something to talk to you about!” 

\---------------------------------

It was the next day when Yachi decided to message Kanoka again to make sure their plans were still set in motion. 

**Sent Yachi Hitoka**

Hi, Kanoka! I 

just wanted to text you

and make sure we are

still on for boba today 

at 3 pm? See you then💖😚 

Yachi was expected a surefire ‘yes!’ or ‘for sure!’ or ‘can’t wait!’ What she got made her a lot angrier. 

**Sent Kanoka Amanai**

Hi, Yachi. I am really 

really really really sorry. 

My cousin is in town right

now and he would kill me

if I was hanging with 

another woman right now. 

Rain check? I promise we 

will hang out soon🥺💖

Yachi just about threw her phone at her wall right then and there. Then she remembered she had someone who would listen to her rants no matter what. So again she scrolled down to ‘S’ and called Sakusa. 

“Yachi, hello?” 

Yachi was on the verge of tears so she started bawling and venting. 

“That fucking bitch! That little cunt. Who cancels your plans the day of? And she has the _audacity_ to send the ‘pity’ emoji. Fuck. Why can’t I just fall for women who actually want me?” 

To this remark, Sakusa audibly scoffs on the other end which upsets Yachi even more. 

“Sakusa...what do I do?” 

Sakusa sighed which made Yachi tense up. “Yachi. You love this girl, right?” 

Yachi said under her breath ‘yeah.’ 

“So then why is she angering you so much?” 

Fuck. Yachi had never thought about why she always _always_ fell in love with women who would eventually hurt her. 

“...Because I want her, but I can’t have her.” 

Sakusa sighed again. Yachi really _really_ wished he would stop doing that. “Yachi. Love is painful. Love is hard. Love is a box of chocolate, but it’s also a firework that ignites in your heart. It burns away at your insides, but it makes you stronger. Open yourself up to love. I know unrequited love is hard, believe me, I was there a few months ago. But don’t close yourself up because you deserve love. You deserve to wake up and have someone say ‘Good morning. I love you.’ Love is the start of something new. Like that one cheesy _High School Musical_ song you made me listen to Tuesday.” Sakusa pauses as Yachi starts laughing. “But love is also like the song ‘I Will’ by Mitski. It’s the song ‘She’ by Dodie. Love is everything in one. And you can’t experience love unless you experience _all_ of it. So my advice to you, Yachi, is to let yourself be loved. For once, don’t do any work. Let someone else love you. I know it’s hard for you but do it. I think you will be truly happy if you allow yourself to open up to someone.” 

By the end of Sakusa’s speech, Yachi is sobbing. Sakusa feels slightly bad for making her cry, but he knows it is what he had to do. 

Yachi, through shaky breaths, begins to formulate sentences. “But Sakusa. Why is it so hard? Why is it _so_ hard to believe someone could want me? Why does it feel like some cruel, sick joke the universe is playing on me? Why can’t I just believe that someone wants me?” Sakusa goes quiet and Yachi for a second thinks the phone has disconnected.

“...Yachi. I don’t have all the answers. I can’t magically wave a wand and make you feel better. All I can give you is advice. And my advice is to stop questioning ‘why’ and start telling yourself ‘because.’ ‘Why does she love me?’ ‘Because.’ ‘Why is love so hard?’ ‘Because.’ Because is a wonderful word. It represents many possibilities and it also represents certainties. ‘Why does she love me?’ ‘Because she does!’ No need to ask that question. She just does. Yachi, I have to go to volleyball practice now, but promise me. Promise me right now Yachi, that you will open yourself up to love. I want you to experience that ‘i wanna be your girlfriend’ by girl in red romance that you deserve. But you can’t love someone until you love yourself.” 

Yachi quickly says bye to Sakusa being ending the call and staring at her ceiling. Of course, she knows that everything he said is right. Of course, it is. Sakusa is a genius. But that doesn’t make hearing the words any less difficult. So Yachi pulls up her favorite feel-good movie, High School Musical 2, and starts crying. 

Soon Yachi falls asleep. The last thing she remembers is Troy saying to Gabriella: 

**“You are the music in me”**

**Now: Kanoka Amanai and Yachi Hitoka’s Wedding- 4 Hours Til the Wedding**

Kanoka was still freaking out about the wedding. She didn’t have anyone to talk to. She was jealous Yachi had so many girl friends. Kanoka was ruminating about her failed friendships with women in the past, when she heard a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” 

She said feeling extremely tired, but her feelings quickly changed when she saw who it was. 

“ALISA!” She exclaimed. 

“KANOKA!” Alisa Haiba matched Kanoka’s energy. 

Alisa Haiba was a Russian model who Kanoka had met at a volleyball game one day. The two bonded over their shared love for photography and their shared love for...women. Alisa knew how to make Kanoka feel instantly better in just a few seconds. 

“How are you, Kanoka, darling? I can’t believe today is the day!” 

Kanoka just stared at the mirror and tried to formulate her feelings into words. 

“Kanoka? How are you holding up?” 

“I guess...I just can’t believe Yachi would want me. Like after seeing Kiyoko...why would she want me?” 

Alisa reached past Kanoka for the blush and touched up the young woman’s makeup. “Kanoka, darling. Love is so hard. It is so fucking hard. But that’s what makes it so worth risking everything for. I want what’s best for you and that’s what Yachi does too! She wants you because she chose you. She actively sought you out and chose you, Kanoka. So stop doubting for a second if Yachi loves you or not. I know without a doubt there is _no_ question about it. Yachi loves you and you love her.” 

This was exactly what the young bride needed to hear. 

“Thanks, Alisa. I love you so much.” 

Alisa reached out to hug Kanoka and they stayed that while for a while. Next to Yachi (and maybe Ryuu), Alisa was the most important person in her life. 

“You’re welcome, ‘Noka. I love you, darling. Never, _ever_ hesitate to reach out to me. I can fly over right away because” Alisa twirled around showing off her new dress “-I’m a world-class model.” Kanoka laughed before saying bye to Alisa. 

**Then: Kanoka Amanai and Yachi Hitoka: 21 Months Til the Wedding**

**Sent Yachi Hitoka**

HELP! SHO! I HAVE A DATE WITH KANOKA TODAY! I AM SO NERVOUS

WHAT IF SHE HATES ME?! SHO, SEND HELP😟😟😧😧‼️

**Sent Hinata Shoyo**

YACHI! Calm down. 

Deep breaths, in and out

Kanoka is going to love you! 

Because you are amazing, 

wonderful, showstopping…

just show up to the date 

and wow her! 

<3

Sho, those aren’t the words you’re supposed to say, Yachi sighed to herself. Why couldn’t dating women be easier? Why couldn’t it be just as easy...as Kiyoko and Tanaka? Why was it so hard to talk to women? 

Yachi was looking forward to her date. After breaking down crying to Sakusa when Kanoka canceled the first time, she had high hopes. That was until she got a text from Kanoka. 

**Sent Kanoka Amanai**

Hey, Yachi! I am 

super sorry, 

but I have to take 

another raincheck…

I promise we will hang 

out soon! 

Yachi was exhausted. Why did Kanoka always, always, _always_ cancel their plans? Why couldn’t she just hang out for once? Why was it always ‘raincheck’ this and ‘raincheck’ that? Yachi pulled out her phone, sighing as she scrolled through the contacts, finding ‘S.’ This was becoming a regular occurrence for her. Kanoka would cancel their plans right when Yachi was all dressed up and the blonde-haired girl would break down crying to Sakusa.

But this time instead of Sakusa answering, Miya Atsumu did. 

“Holy shit. Why can’t she just go on one measly date with me?” Yachi was used to Sakusa understanding that she would immediately go into the rant with no word of ‘hello.’ Atsumu, on the other hand, did not. 

“Yer talking pretty rough for havin’ not even said hello!” 

Yachi was so taken aback by the Kansai dialect that she contemplated hanging up the phone right then and there. 

“Um...hi...who the hell are you?” 

Atsusmu was not used to someone being so direct with him before. “I’m Atsumu Miya. And who are ya?” 

The voice, the reason he would have Sakusa’s phone, and the name finally clicked in Yachi’s head. 

“Oh. You’re the setter from Inarizaki, right?” 

“Ya, that’s me! So again..who are ya?” 

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I’m Yachi. Yachi Hitoka!” 

“Oh. So that’s why you were calling Omi Omi. I was wondering about that.” 

Yachi becomes very confused because everyone else only ever calls ‘Sakusa’ just that. ‘Sakusa’ is what everyone calls him. Well, everyone, except his boyfriend that is. 

“O-omi? Who is Omi?” 

“Oh. My bad. Yer probably pretty confused. Omi is Sakusa! I started calling him Omi Omi when I first met ‘im when I was 15 and I’ve been calling ‘im that ever since.” 

“ _Ohhh._ Okay.” 

“So anyway. When ya called you were in a bad mood, right? What’s going on in yer life? Sakusa is making me talk to you while he is at the store.” 

“So...um…” 

Yachi was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable and it was like Atsumu sensed that without even trying.

“Look, Yachi. I’m not as smart as Omi, but I am here to land ya an ear and maybe some advice. So please tell me what is happening in yer life.”Yachi felt safe talking to Atsumu. It was a different kind of safe than what she experienced when talking to Sakusa. Both made her feel safe, but Atsumu felt like could physically protect her if he wanted. 

“Um…”

“Yachi. Don’t be afraid of talking to me, but if it helps you maybe it a hypothetical scenario. That’s what my father taught me to do when I was scared of speaking about the situation.” 

“Ok so say _hypothetically_ there is this woman who met this other woman one night at a wedding where both of their teen loves were getting married to each other. The woman realized she loved the other woman. But the other one keeps rain-checking on their plans to hang out. Why doesn’t she want to hang out with the woman? What can the woman do to change it? Does she need to stop reaching out? Does the woman keep chasing after the other one? Or does she give up?” 

Yachi sighed, but she knew she had more to say. Atsumu seemed to sense this too because he didn’t try to cut her off or stop her. “Why is love for me so hard? Why can’t I just fall for someone who wants me? Why is it heartbreak after heartbreak? Why can’t I find love? Why is love so hard? Just once. Just once, I want someone to want me. I don’t want to have to always do the wanting. Why can’t someone just say they want me? Why do I have to do the work every time?” 

Atsumu knew how Yachi felt, but he was still struggling to come up with advice, or even just words, to give Yachi. Yachi realized she was crying again. 

“Yachi. I’m sure you’ve heard that love is hard, difficult, blah blah blah a million times before so I won’t tell you again. Love is also painful, but you know that. So all I can tell you is keep chasing after her _if you want to._ Don’t spend years hurting if it’s not what you want. Because in the end, this is your life and you choose how to live it. Cheesy words, I know, but they are truthful anyway.” 

Yachi was more certain than ever that she needed to get her shit together. She was tired of crying about Kanoka every day. Yachi was going to Kanoka’s volleyball game and tell her how she feels in person. 

“Wow. Thanks, Atsumu! You know, you are no Sakusa, but you are still very smart.” 

Yachi couldn’t see, but on the other side of the phone call, Atsumu was blushing while he remembered how insecure he used to be of his intelligence compared to his twin brother Osamu and to his boyfriend Sakusa. 

“You’re welcome Yachi. I am holding out hope that Kanoka is the one for you. Make sure to keep Omi Omi and me updated!!” 

And just like that their conversation ended. But Yachi felt more comfortable than she did before. 

\----------------------------------------

Yachi was determined to go see Kanoka and confess her feelings. So she texted the volleyball player. 

**Sent Yachi Hitoka**

Hiya, Kanoka! I 

was wondering

when is your next

volleyball game? 

**Sent Kanoka Amanai**

Hey, Yachi! 

My next volleyball 

game is today! 

If you are thinking

of coming, I am free

after it, I promise🥺💖‼️

That settled it, Yachi thought. She found a picnic basket, grabbed some cheese, crackers, strawberries, and mangoes, along with two bottles of wine, and set off to the volleyball game. Oh, Yachi also grabbed a water bottle because after being the manager of the Karasuno volleyball team for three years she knew how exhausting the sport was. 

Yachi arrived and was surprised to see Miya Osamu and Yamaguchi Tadashi standing in the front of the building with what looked like an onigiri table. 

“Yama!” 

Yachi called out to her friend and ran up to him. 

“Yachi!? What are you doing here?” 

Yachi held up her picnic basket and gestured at the picture of Kanoka on the side of the wall. Yamaguchi nodded in understanding before handing her some onigiri. 

“Here, Yachi, try this.” 

Yachi took a bite into the onigiri and was immediately met with a wonderful taste that made her eyes start to sparkle. 

“Holy shit, Yama! That is so good! Oh my god. I have to have more.” 

Osamu was standing off to the side and had disregarded the conversation until Yachi began to praise his onigiri. 

“I made the onigiri. I am so glad ya like it, Yachi.” 

“Wait. Osamu...Osamu...Osamu. Oh. Osamu- Inarizaki player! I remember you! I was just talking to your brother a few hours ago.” 

“Wait, why were ya talking to Tsumu?” 

“Well, I was calling to talk to Sakusa, but apparently he was at the store. But Atsumu was really really smart! He gave me some great advice. Now I’m about to have my first date ever and it’s all thanks to your brother.” Osamu was shaken because he was not used to people talking well about Tsumu. 

“Well, bye, Osamu, Yama! Have a great day!” 

And with that Yachi turned and left with her picnic basket bobbling next to her. 

When she got into the gym, Yachi saw Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio sitting there waiting for the game to start. 

“-Tobio are you ready for the game to start? I can’t wait to watch it! Ah, I love volleyball so much!” 

Yachi decided she would be the third wheel here, but it’s better to know someone than be alone. She was about to sit down when she saw Alisa Haiba by herself. Yachi walked over to Alisa and sat down trying not to feel intimidated by the woman’s height. Alisa hadn’t even realized Yachi was over there until she looked down at the young woman shaking from nervousness. 

“Yachi. Yachi Hitoka, right?” 

Yachi looked up to see the beautiful, blonde woman staring down at her. 

“...Yeah, I’m Yachi Hitoka. Hi, Alisa Haiba?” 

Alisa nodded to tell Yachi she was correct. 

“So, Yachi, what are you doing at the National Japan Woman’s team game?” 

“Well, I came to cheer on Kanoka Amanai, but I can’t spot her.” 

“Ah. Kanoka is playing right there.” 

Alisa pointed to the position where the ace stood and sure enough, there was the black-haired beauty looking the most comfortable Yachi had ever seen her. Only a few more hours, until the game is over. 

**Now: Kanoka Amanai and Hitoka Yachi’s Wedding- 3 Hours Til the Wedding**

“Miwa, do you think Yachi is doing okay? I’m worried about her. They are an on and off again, will they, won’t they relationship. Will they be okay being _married_?” 

Miwa appreciated Saeko’s concern. She truly did, but she also understood how unnecessary it was.

“Saeko, babe. Yachi is completely fine. Trust me. She loves Kiyoko and nothing will change that, but she is ready to embark on this new adventure with Kanoka. Yachi will never forget her high school love, but she is beginning to heal from the pain that Kiyoko caused.” 

Miwa wrapped her arms around Saeko and leaned forward, kissing Saeko passionately. 

“I love you babe, but trust that Yachi is doing well.” 

\------------------------------------

“I am not doing well!” 

So Miwa, couldn’t have been more wrong. 

“Yachi, babe, what’s wrong?” 

“Kiyoko is coming to my wedding, Yukie. She is coming to my fucking _wedding._ I need a beer. I need something to numb the pain.” 

“Yachi...I thought you were over Kiyoko?” 

Yachi sighed, after frantically searching for a bottle of beer. She found a root beer and decided to settle for that, popping the cap off, and downing half of the bottle. 

“I am over here, but it still hurts to see here. Plus seeing her means Kanoka seeing Tanaka. And I can not deal with that right now.” Yachi had finished the root beer and was squeezing tightly on the bottle. 

“So. Do you want Kiyoko to not come? Or what?” 

“I don’t know! I just hate that I have to pretend I’m fine when I see her. I hate that I have to see her being happier than she was before. Knowing that I can never make her happy the way Tanaka makes her happy. It fucking sucks, Yukie. I’m in so much pain right now. I just want to be able to see Kanoka once. Is she in her suit yet? Can I hug her and never let go? Let me go see her, Yukie. I can’t handle change. Maybe marriage isn’t a good idea…” 

While Yachi was having second thoughts, Kanoka was reminded of their first major fight. 

\---------------------------------------

“Alisa, you were there for Yachi and my first major fight, right? Do you remember what she said to me?” 

“No, Kanoka, I don’t.” 

**Then: Kanoka Amanai and Yachi Hitoka: 21 Months Til the Wedding**

By the time Yachi realized it, the volleyball game was over. She turned to thank Alisa Haiba, but the woman was already gone. Yachi hopped down the steps on the bleachers. She dropped her picnic basket next to Hinata and ran to give Kanoka a hug. However, when she was about to wrap her arms around Kanoka’s waist, she realized that Kanoka’s cousin was standing right next to her. 

“Yachi, this is my cousin Terada Kouji. Kouji, this is my...friend Yachi.” 

Yachi was trying hard to hide her disappointment. She just wanted to hold Kanoka, but she couldn’t. 

“Hi, Kouji.”

“Hello, Yachi.” 

Luckily, to Yachi’s relief, Kouji announced his leave and said goodbye to Kanoka. The air became warmer after Kouji left. Both Kanoka and Yachi looked grateful. 

“Kanoka...why are you still in contact with him? He doesn’t accept you, right?” 

“I know, Yachi. I know, but I can’t just say goodbye to him. He is my blood. He is the only person who has been there for me for years. I can’t...I can’t be without him. I need him, Yachi. I _need_ him.” 

“Kanoka.” Yachi was heartbroken, but still trying to maintain her gentle tone. “Are we going to have to hide when we go on dates every time? Do I have to hide who I am just to be with you?” 

Yachi was on the verge of tears. Kanoka could feel her eyes becoming red as well. 

“Yachi. _I_ _love you._ But I also love my cousin. I can’t say goodbye to him. I’m sorry. I am _truly_ sorry.” 

Yachi was crying. Why was love so hard? Why was it so hard for _her_? Why couldn’t something go right in her life?

“I understand Kanoka, I truly do. But you can’t keep living your life in fear. Don’t let fear control you. You have the ability to control your fear. I understand that family is hard to let go of, but sometimes they just will never love you the way you love them. By standing by his side, you are allowing him to control you. I will be here for you, _always._ I love you and if you need me you can text me.” 

\---------------------------------------------------

It had been 4 months since Yachi had walked away from Kanoka. She was a miserable mess. Yachi could barely get out of bed, was late to her job every day, and rarely showered anymore. All of her friends were worried about her. Yachi had forgotten it was her birthday until Yamaguchi, Osamu, Sakusa, Atsumu, Bokuto, Akaashi, Miwa, Saeko, Hinata, Kageyama, Yukie, and Kaori arrived at her apartment when she was still in bed. “Hello?” Yachi said in a groggy voice that made Yamaguchi frantically open the door so he could see her. 

“Yachi? You look terrible...are you okay?” 

“Yama. Look.” Yachi gestured to her outfit and face. “-I _am_ terrible. It’s been four months I should be over her, but I miss her so fucking much. I wasn’t even dating her, yet I miss her. Why? Why do I feel like a part of me is gone now? Why can I barely stay awake every day?” 

All of her friends were standing outside the doorway just waiting because they knew this conversation was for Yamaguchi and Yachi only. Except for Miwa. Miwa opened the door and walked straight to Yachi. She didn’t greet the blonde woman. She grabbed Yachi and wrapped her in the tightest hug she had ever given anyone. Then, she grabbed Yachi’s hand and took her to the bedroom. She shut the door so no one could hear their conversation. 

“Yachi. Sit.” Miwa pointed to the bed. “Now, tell me. Truly, tell me what happened.”

Yachi sighed. This was so hard for her to talk about. 

“Ok. I met Kanoka at Tanaka and Kiyoko’s wedding. I was already pretty drunk (I think I’d had like 2 or 3 glasses of wine?!) and was feeling adventurous. I wanted to drown my feelings for Kiyoko out. I guess I kind of used Kanoka as my rebound after Kiyoko. I was so broken I just found the next woman. But then I think after I started texting her more, I started to begin to love her. I love her, Miwa. I love her so much. My feelings have been going crazy because I miss her so much. But I just don’t know how she feels.” 

Miwa gestures for Yachi to continue as if she senses that Yachi is not finished talking. 

“The night of the wedding, Kanoka confessed to me that she liked women, but then she told me that her cousin is extremely catholic and homophobic, but she won’t cut him off. I don’t understand how she can’t cut him off. Why does she stay close with someone who doesn’t believe she should have rights? I couldn’t deal with always hiding who I was just for Kanoka, but now I can’t help, but feel that I made the wrong decision. I love her, Miwa. How do I get over her?” 

Miwa sighed and starts smoothing Yachi’s back out like the mom Yachi wished she had. 

“Miwa. Have you ever experienced this?” 

Miwa closed her eyes like she was in pain then she left the room leaving Yachi alone. She returned a few seconds later with Saeko in hand. “Saeko. Sit. Tell Yachi about your parents.” 

Saeko, who was initially very confused, sat up straight immediately when Miwa told her. She grabbed Yachi’s hands and held onto them while Yachi stared at her intensely. “Yachi. I wasn’t always the cool, badass, bisexual, bad bitch you see before you. I know, I know it’s a shocker because I’m so cool now, but it’s true” 

Miwa responds, “Saeko, when have you ever been a bad bitch?” 

“Miwa! Storytelling here. Anyway, I wasn’t always a cool, bad bitch. When I was 14, I tried to come out to my parents. They kicked me out and said I wasn’t worthy of theirs, or anyone’s, love. Ryuu left with me because he couldn’t stand to see me leave. Ryuu was only ten when we were kicked out by our parents. We’ve been alone ever since. Well, not now, since I have Miwa and him, Kiyoko. Yachi, my point is that it is terribly hard to leave your family. It takes considerable guts to turn on the people who have been there for you since day one. So please, I beg you, please be patient with Kanoka. This is hard on you like it’s hard on her. But let’s forget about Kanoka and celebrate your birthday because Yachi you are finally 22. You deserve to live it up! So let’s go drink till we are silly and have fun!” 

Yachi finally sits up, pulls out her phone, finds a ‘birthday playlist’, and starts singing along to the song “22” by Taylor Swift.

“That’s the spirit, Yachi!” Both Miwa and Saeko say at the same time. 

Yachi leaves her room and meets all her friends. Bokuto gets too drunk right off the bat and Akaashi has to take him home immediately. Saeko gets too drunk too, but Miwa is exhausted so they just crash on Yachi’s couch. Tobio says ‘happy birthday’ to Yachi and then immediately leaves with Shoyo since they both have a match tomorrow. Sakusa stays despite Atsumu’s protest in case Yachi needs someone to talk to. 

At about 2 AM, Yachi receives a text from Kanoka which makes her heart flutter. 

**Sent Kanoka Amanai**

Hey, Yachi. 

Can we talk? 

Can I come

over to your house

in five minutes?

**Sent Yachi Hitoka**

Yes. 

Yachi immediately starting cleaning up her room in an attempt to look decent for Kanoka. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Kanoka arrives at Yachi’s house and the two greet each other very awkwardly. Yachi is still struggling with the breakup. 

“Hey, Yachi, happy birthday.” 

Kanoka hands Yachi a small crocheted frog, Yachi’s favorite animal. 

“Thanks, Kanoka.” 

“Yachi. I want to apologize. I _need_ to apologize. A few weeks ago I came out to my cousin and you were right. It feels so freeing to be myself now. I miss him, sure, but he made it clear he didn’t respect me for existing. I deserve better than that. I deserve someone who loves me for me. I know we ended our friendship, but I want something more. I am finally in the right place to feel something more. You don’t have to feel the same way, but please, just let me love you. I will take good care of you. I don’t want anyone except _you,_ Yachi. I love you. I love you. I love you so much. I love you to the moon and back. So, let me be by you always and forever. Let me stay with you until we pass. Let me stay here.”

Yachi took Kanoka’s hand and brought her outside. She sat down and pulled Kanoka to her lap . The two sat staring at the stars with Kanoka’s head on Yachi’s lap. Yachi sat playing with Kanoka’s hair while they watched the moon in peace. 

They stayed like that for hours. No words were spoken. Sakusa and Atsumu left Yachi’s house. 

**Sent Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Yachi, 

Let me know if 

you need anything 

from me. I am 

hoping for the best. 

After Sakusa and Atsumu left, Miwa and Saeko left as well. After them, Osamu and Yamaguchi left, but not before offering to bake them onigiri after the night. 

Kanoka sat up and stared at Yachi. “Yachi, your eyes are beautiful. They sparkle so much. I love you.” 

Yachi placed her two hands on the sides of Kanoka’s face, the warmth making Kanoka relax. She looked at the moon, then stared at the love of her life and said: “The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” 

After Yachi gently leaned forward and found her lips meeting Kanokas while the moon shined brightly from above. 

**Now: Kanoka Amanai and Hitoka Yachi’s Wedding: 1 Hour Til the Wedding**

**Sent Hitoka Yachi**

AHH! BABE,

I MISS YOU. I WANT TO SEE 

YOU RIGHT NOW. 

WHY CAN’T WE BE MARRIED

ALREADY☹️💖‼️

**Sent Kanoka Amanai**

‘Toka! Calm down! 

It’s only 1 more hour

you can wait a little bit more

I promise (but I miss you too🥺💖)

Yachi sighed before finally stepping into her dress. It had a sweetheart neckline with lace sleeves. The dress made Yachi feel like a princess. Miwa had done her hair so it was curled softly and pinned back so it was half up, half down. Yukie did her makeup. She had sparkly light pink eyeshadow on and her eyeliner was done wings so sharp she could cut a piece of paper. 

To be honest, as much as she was afraid of seeing Kiyoko, Yachi wanted her to see how happy she was. Yachi wanted Kiyoko to look at her and realize what she had lost. Yachi wants Kiyoko to look at her and feel envious of Yachi and her new relationship. 

“Yachi? Can we see you?” 

Miwa and Saeko walk through the door and stare at Yachi with awe. 

“Fuck, Yachi. You are so beautiful. I feel like a proud older sister, “Miwa declares with tears in her eyes. 

“Me too, Yachi. God, I love you so much.” 

“Guys, stop! I can’t cry with my makeup on.” Saeko and Miwa turn to leave. 

“Saeko”, Yachi calls out, “did my mom come today?” 

Saeko walks up to Yachi and gives her a big hug. 

“I’m sorry, babe. But today, Miwa and I will be your mom.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kanoka stared at herself in the mirror. She missed Yachi. She missed her cousin. She just wanted to hug both and be told that everything would be okay. 

Kanoka always enjoyed dressing in suits rather than dresses. She was wearing a lovely white suit with a corset top. She had minimal makeup on, but she felt beautiful anyway. In fact, Yachi had taught her that her beauty was not reliant on her makeup. One of the many lessons Yachi blessed Kanoka with. 

“Kanoka, may I come in? I want to see you one last time.” 

Kanoka opened the door and Alisa walked in staring at her in awe. 

“My baby. My darling. Kanoka, you look ethereal. Oh, I am so proud of you.” Alisa leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kanoka’s head. “Now, go get married to the love of your life.” 

**Then: Kanoka and Yachi- 5 Months Til the Wedding**

Yachi and Kanoka had been dating for a year. They had become a couple in September on the night of Yachi’s birthday. They were going on one of their many dates, but this time Yachi was even more excited than before. 

“Amanai! Hurry. We are going to be late! I want to get up there before it’s too late, babe.” 

“‘Toka, honey, I have no idea where we are going!” 

“Oh, fuck. I forgot, Amanai.” Both girls started laughing while Yachi grabbed their picnic basket. 

“Ok, ok. I drive this time?” Yachi said as she was already opening the door to the driver’s seat. 

“Yes, babe, you can drive this time.” Kanoka leans over and kisses Yachi before buckling up. 

A few hours later they arrive at a very scenic-looking hill. 

“Hitoka? Do we have to climb this?” 

“You’re a pro volleyball player aren’t you? This should be an easy activity for you!” 

Kanoka sighs, but she can’t stay mad at Yachi for long because she looks so excited. After two hours, the couple makes it to the top of the hill. They lay at their picnic and sit waiting for the sunset. At about 5:30 pm, Yachi grabs the picnic basket and starts rummaging through it. She finally finds what she’s been looking for and grabs a bottle of champagne. 

“Amanai, I love you so much.” 

“Hitoka? I love you too!” Kanoka was extremely confused why Yachi was being so dramatic about something they have said a dozen times. 

Her confusion faded immediately once Yachi sank to one knee. 

“Amanai. We started off rough, but I love you so much. I can’t imagine being with anybody except you. You make me so happy. I love you. You are the reason I can get up in the morning. You are the moon to my sun. You are the light of my life. You are perfect. I want to stay like this forever. I want to look up at the moon and think of you every time. So, Amanai, will you marry me? We can have a small ceremony. We can have a large ceremony. Whatever you want. I just want to be with you forever. I don’t want to ever stop seeing you. I love you.” 

Yachi had started crying halfway through her speech as did Kanoka. Kanoka was still in shock. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“YES! Thousand times yes! Hitoka, I love you! I can’t believe I went years without you. I can’t imagine how I would be without you. You are the highlight of my days. Thank you for being here.” 

Both women were jumping for joy right as the sunset. It had pink, purple, and blue with hints of orange which was a perfect mix of the lesbian and bisexual flags. A perfect mix of Yachi and Kanoka. 

Kanoka sat back down and so did Yachi. Kanoka rested her head on Yachi’s shoulder and Yachi took Kanoka’s hand into her own. It felt like it did the first night they met. The quietness that nobody needed to acknowledge. The feeling that they were safe with each other. They stayed like that all night.

“Amanai, thank you for being here.” 

“Hitoka, thank you for opening yourself up to me.” 

The two women were challenged more times than one with their relationship. Both were new to relationships, but they loved each other. 

They grabbed their wine glasses and poured some champagne. 

“Hitoka. You changed my life.” 

Amanai, you made my life better.” 

Both women looked up and at the same time said: “The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” 

Yachi and Kanoka turned to each other and kissed while the sun rose as the new day began. 

**Now: Kanoka Amanai and Yachi Hitoka Wedding: 10 Minutes Before the Wedding**

“Yachi, I understand your mom didn’t come, but I’m here.” 

“Saeko, you don’t understand.” 

“Yachi...do you remember what I told you a few months ago?” Yachi shook her head. “Love is hard. That doesn’t just apply to romantic love. The love of your parents...it is hard to achieve. But we are here for you. So _let_ us be here for you.” 

Yachi turned to Saeko and hugged her until the bells started to chime. The two had enough money from Kanoka’s volleyball career to pay for an officiate. 

The music started playing as Yachi walked down the aisle arm linked with Miwa and Saeko. She looked out in the audience and saw Sakusa smiling at her along with Yukie, Kaori, Bokuto, Akaashi, Atsumu, Osamu, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama, and of course Kiyoko and Tanaka. 

Everyone was crying. After being there for everyone else, her friends were so excited for Yachi to experience her own happiness. Once Yachi was up at the altar, she turned and saw Kanoka walking down, escorted by Alisa Haiba. 

Wow, that’s the woman I’m marrying, Yachi thought to herself. Once Kanoka was at the altar, the two grabbed each other’s hands. “We will first start with their vows. Yachi Hitoka, you may go first.” Yachi sighed and looked down at her hands. 

“Amanai. I don’t know where to begin. I have always struggled to accept love from others. I have always felt insecure when it comes to my feelings. But you managed to break me out of my shell. You changed my life. I look at the moon and I think of you. I look at a volleyball and I think of you. I love you. You made me realize that I could experience love. That _I_ could live my own fairy tale. You made me realize that love was not a distant dream, but a real possibility. Thank you.” Yachi was barely holding back her tears before Kanoka started her vows. 

“Hitoka. I know life hasn’t always been easy- _for both of us_. But I thank you for being here with me. I thank you for taking the time to be with me. You are the most important part of my life. You matter more to me than volleyball.” This earned a couple of chuckles from all of the pro volleyball players in the audience. “You helped me so much. You have changed my life so much. You’re my first crush, girlfriend, wife, kiss...You’re my first...everything.”

After Kanoka said “everything” Yachi stepped before Kanoka, put the wedding ring, on her, wrapped her arms around Kanoka, and allowed Kanoka to wrap her arms around Yachi’s waist. 

“I love you, Amanai.” Yachi pressed her lips to Kanoka’s and the two could have sworn they felt fireworks in their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction! 
> 
> If you enjoyed it be sure to leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
